


明亮双眸

by white_lemon



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Marvel
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_lemon/pseuds/white_lemon
Summary: Steve对Tony微小的基因突变产生了迷恋。
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 5





	明亮双眸

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bright Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150002) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



Tony Stark有着Steve见过最奇特的眼睛，要知道他可是打过吸血鬼的，由此可见，那双眼有多特别。

他们并没有让人感到不快，完全没有。只是颜色太过与众不同——钢铁侠当然是从面甲里亮起的蓝色，而Tony的却根据光线的不同，从纯色的亮金色到深铜色。Tony的眼睛是独一份的，就连鹰眼都不是那样的。

有段时间，Steve怀疑是不是Tony对自己做了什么——他那么喜欢捣鼓东西，这也不是不可能——但没多久，Steve就发现这很明显是他身体的一部分。

“这是稀有的基因突变，“Tony某天午饭时说道。说话声把Steve吓了一跳，他正心不在焉地扒拉着盘里的开胃菜，想着是否要询问Tony他的眼睛为何如此特别。

“什么？”他略微有些罪恶感。

Tony指了指自己的脸：“你一直盯着。直接解释比等着别人开口问方便多了。”

“呃，我——我不是——我是说——”

“没关系的，我习惯了。”

“我不会问的，这太无礼了，”Steve说道，“对不起，我不是故意要盯着看的。”

“我说了，没关系，”Tony扯了下嘴唇，“这来自于我妈那边。虽然没有心灵感应或镭射眼，也不像X战警的变异那么有用，不过，还是能减少被愤怒偏执狂攻击的概率。”

“这真的是X基因突变吗？”Steve问道。Tony耸了耸肩。“我从来没测试过。如果是的话，那倒也解释了一些事情，不过这也无关紧要。”

“能解释什么？”

Tony用筷子点了点太阳穴。“你知道我爸他不傻，你也见过他，但——”

“你远超他。”

“不是吹嘘，可没错。我的智商也许是X基因突变。我更倾向于是我妈那边带来的，起码可以享受独特的外貌。她很时尚。”Tony往嘴里塞了个章鱼烧，嚼了几下，咧嘴笑道：“你喜欢它们吗？”

“我从没见过像它们这样的，”

“哼，还想听句赞美，结果Cap那么不解风情，”Tony说着递给他最后一个章鱼烧。Steve接过，咬了一口酥脆的外皮。

“不，我很喜欢，就……听起来不太对，”Steve说，“它们就和你一样。”

“魅力、有趣？”

Steve微笑道：“特别。”

“对嘛，这才像话，”Tony的眼神变暗，从亮金色转变成更丰富、深沉的古铜色。“你又在盯着看了。”

“像艺术品一样。”闻言Tony抬起头。“知道来源的画作总是会更加出色。”

Tony有些脸红，不过Steve把原因归结于服务员刚上的那碗热气腾腾的拉面。

至少在那之后Steve对这场谈话并没有想太多。他如从前一般会想起Tony的双眸——也许偶尔会多一些。比如当战斗结束，在检查Tony轻伤时，或当所有人聚集在一起做更有趣的事，就像电影之夜时。

Tony自满又风趣，虽然认识些魔法生物却痛恨魔法，极度善于发现和刺痛别人的弱点，对自己的朋友十分护短，慷慨地令人心痛，对未来着迷，还是个工作狂。有时他的社交能力格外差劲，随着Steve和和复仇者相处的时间越长，他就对自己必须一视同仁的行为越发感到纠结。不显露出自己的喜爱，在争论中不偏袒Tony，或在战斗时不过多的去保护他这些都太难做到了。

他还会梦到它们，幽暗的古铜色注视着他。

“你应该跟他谈谈，”Jan有天对他说道，小小的一只，像天使（也可能是魔鬼）盘旋在他的肩头。Steve猛的一惊，用力合上了素描本；他正试着调出Tony眼睛在阳光下的颜色。

“谈什么？”他问，Jan落到桌子上，坐在笔筒边缘。“你自己清楚，”她露出调皮的笑容，“你喜欢Tony。”

“不懂你在说什么。”

“你爱他的眼～睛～”Jan哼着，大笑起来。

“它们只是很特别而已，”Steve没有底气道。

“Steve，美国队长不能撒谎，尤其是对自己。”

“我没有对自己撒谎，”他翻开新的一页，选了支黑笔，开始画她。她俯身，整理了一下衣服，随后做回原位摆好姿势。

“Tony喜欢你。你知道他是双对吧？”她问。Steve差点掰断手中的笔。

“不，我不知道，”他将注意力放到画上。“就算我知道也不能替他说。”

“他出柜了。我是说，虽然他不怎么提起，但他几年前就出柜了。新闻发布会什么的。甚至比钢铁侠还早。”

“哦。”

“他很喜欢你，Steve。”

“我们是朋友，Jan，这样对团队来说也最好。”

她嗤了一声：“我反对，不过你要是把我画得特好看的话，我保证不再说了。”

“我一直都把你画得很好看，这是你长的漂亮的副作用。”

“油嘴滑舌。”

“我努力，”他笑道，“再坚持5分钟，顺便跟我说说Clint设计障碍训练的进展。”

Jan在语言方面很有天赋，也没再提起他对Tony的感情，然而他清楚她看出来了，不知道还有谁也是。这让他有些紧张，而且老是思考Clint、Thor、Natasha或其他人是否看出来，让他感到烦躁。

有时忍不住会想Tony是不是也知道了，只不过为了当一个礼貌的好朋友，无视了Steve幼稚的迷恋。Tony比他阅历丰富；他可以得到任何他想要的人，即便他喜欢男人，也绝不可能想和Steve这样的人约会。Steve虽然知道自己还可以，但有更多比他聪明、圆滑的人。见鬼，说到底，复仇者里就有这样的人。

然而，每隔一段时间，Steve就会去看看或不小心瞥到那双可爱的金色眼瞳。Tony会在察觉到Steve的目光时飞快的转移视线，这让他十分疑惑。

转折出现在凌晨2点的厨房。

“你挺晚的啊，”Tony看着从混乱的冰川梦境中醒来，到厨房寻找牛奶和零食的Steve说道。

“你也是，”Steve拿出一个玻璃杯，思索了一会儿还是爸牛奶倒进了马克杯里，打开微波炉加热，接着靠在柜台上。“至少我睡着了。你上床了吗？”

Tony将一贯整洁的头发拨乱。平时垂下来的两缕头发被弄的乱糟糟，他把它们从眼睛上吹开。

“我还没。不是因为没欲卝望，”他说着整了整一沓文件，偌大的餐桌上还散落着许多堆。“斯塔克基金会财政年度拨款时间要到了，我……两周前答应过要审查申请，然后……”

“两周过去了？”Tony点点头。“要帮忙吗？”

“你没必要因为我的拖延遭罪。”

“我不介意，”Steve说道，微波炉在这时响了起来。他拿出一罐可可粉舀了几勺，轻轻搅拌了一会儿。“反正一时半会儿也不会回去睡觉了。”

“好吧，那你可以负责博物馆和艺术学校，”Tony指了指其中一摞。“我还在和科技教育作斗争。工程师一点儿都不简介清晰。”

Steve坐下拿过文件，可并不开始阅读；他低下头去看Tony的面孔——抿起嘴角，眼下的青色，和红红的眼圈都表明他睡的太少了。

“你要多休息，”他脱口而出，“漂亮的眼睛充血成这样太可惜了。

“有趣，”Tony咕哝着，捏着文件的手微微用力。

“我没这个意思，”Steve困惑道，“你真的应该休息。我很担心。”

“所以这不是嘲笑……？”Tony比划了一下自己的脸。Steve皱眉。“摆脱，Steve，男人可不会随便夸别的男人眼睛好看。

这话像电击一样震得他脑袋发晕，他沉默了片刻，被自己蠢到了。

“我以为是这样，”Tony轻声道。

“不，Tony，不是这个意思。”

“那是什么，Steve？”

“呃，我是说，也许男人不会这样做，我不知道，我对这个时代还是不怎么了解——但我确实，那样，认为。”

Tony看着他，皱起眉毛。

“我确实认为它们很漂亮，”Steve咽了口唾沫，“我觉得，我觉得你——哈吧，你知道自己很有吸引力，对吧？我在意你。而我只是觉得看到你疲惫的样子让人难过，这让我知道你没有照顾好自己。”

Tony一眨不眨地注视着他，半张着嘴好像准备好要回击他，却在半途放弃了。

“你是在跟我调情吗？”他最终问道。

“不是故意的，”Steve揉了下后脑勺。“不过你要是想的话，我可以，很坏。虽然是偶尔，但是我可以。”

Tony眨了眨眼：“为什么？”

“哎，Tony，别逼我说出来，我不擅长这种东西，”Steve哀求。Tony漫不经心地点点头——他知道Steve在这方面有多糟糕。他放下手中的文件，站起身，走到Steve面前蹲下。他抬起头，深色的瞳孔被金色的细线围绕。他一言不发，心脏跳动了几拍（声音大得Steve确信Tony能听见）后，他身体前倾吻住了他。

Steve想要看着这一幕，不愿错过哪怕一秒，然而Tony没有睁眼，Steve也闭上了眼睛，张开双唇加深了这个吻。

“巧克力，”一吻结束后Tony说道，“你尝起来不错。”

“谢谢，”Steve此时迷茫、激动又担忧。“刚刚很棒。”

Tony笑的将脸埋进Steve胸膛，“很棒，”他愉悦地重复。

“确实，”Steve坚持。

“谢谢，我也这么认为，”Tony双手沿着Steve的大腿来回抚摸。他向后仰着身子。“所以，眼睛哈？”

“它们只是我第一眼注意到的东西，”Steve格外诚实，“其他的很快就占据了我的视线。”

Tony若有所思的哼了一声，随后站了起来。“跟你做个交易吧。”

Steve挑眉。“我现在要去休息了，早上再来看这些申请，你快给我一个晚安吻，然后再夸一夸我的眼睛，”Tony说道。Steve面带笑意，浑身都暖洋洋的，他站起来捧住Tony的脸，将碎发别到他耳后，一手搂住他的腰，压低声音道：“你有双非常美丽的眼睛。”Tony凑近了些，仿佛想要听的更清楚。“我来整理这些文件。去睡觉吧。”

他扯过Tony，两人间最后一英寸的距离消失，再次亲了亲他，鼻间满是温暖的金属、纸上的尘埃和疲倦的气味，他享受着Tony紧贴着他的感觉。“我会给你做早饭，然后明早我们一起处理它们。”

Tony打了个哈欠，差点儿撞上Steve的牙齿，他蹭了蹭他的脸颊。“听上去不错。对了。”

“嗯？”Steve的手仍托着Tony的下巴。

“我也喜欢你，”Tony说道，“对蓝眼睛毫无抵抗力。”

Steve有些欣喜：“真的？”

“嗯哼。我早上再跟你说。”

“当然，”Steve感到无比轻松，心里热乎乎的，他最后刮了一下Tony的脸颊，放开了他：“晚安，Tony。”

“晚安，”Tony说完又飞快地啄了他一口，熟练的仿佛已经对他这样做了好多年似的，随后一路哼着小曲回了自己的房间。

Steve喝下最后一口可可奶，将文件堆成几摞放好，马克杯丢进水池。带着一颗雀跃的心躺到了床上，一边计划着明早的煎饼。

FIN


End file.
